


A day to remember (Rick and morty AU)

by Killlakill22



Category: Rick and Morty, Rick and Morty AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killlakill22/pseuds/Killlakill22
Summary: A very first fan fiction work I ever created ! Pleasure to meet you all and hope you enjoy my work.





	1. Chapter 1

Year 1981

One late evening Little Beth Sanchez was walking along the streets of her hometown. With her red dress covered in ruffles and her young hair that bounce with every step she took. As she continued walking along the sidewalk passing stores going to different streets she stopped. No one was around, all the streets were deserted. 

Finally realizing she was all alone, poor little Beth began to cry. 

“Mommy! Daddy! Where are you guys?” 

As tears fall down to her face, slowly in the distance a person walks up behind Beth and crouches down. 

“There you are” the person said.

Little Beth turned around to be met with a stranger wearing a furry hoodie, ripped pants, black converse and a bunny mask with only one ear and pink cheeks. 

“Ah! You found me!” She said embracing the stranger.The stranger picked up little Beth, “Lets go home” they said holding little Beth close to their body walking in the direction of Beth Sanchez’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinking her eyes Beth groans covering her eyes from the sun. A quick memory comes to her mind. The stranger.

‘Who-who was that?’ She question her self. Looking at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning sighing she rolled over on the bed and threw her blanket over her head. Closing her eyes once again, she was quickly called to attention toward her bed room being knocked.

“Mom! Hurry up and get out of bed, I’m hungry!” Yelled out summer 

“Honey, someone is at the door could you get it for me please ?!” Yelled our her husband Jerry. 

Sighing Beth got out of her bed. 

“Why did I get pregnant at prom ?” 

Meanwhile in Ricks room, he was still asleep.The sun light sweeps through the small spaces of his closed curtains. His body is covered in sweat like a raging fever poisoned his body, his hands are form into fist tightly gripping onto his blanket. 

“R-Rick are you up yet?” Questioned his grandson Morty, “M-mom is going to make breakfast soon” he said as he waits for the reply of his grandfather.

 

None came. 

 

After a long silence of tension in the air, Morty finally got his reply. 

 

“No! N-NO! Stay away! STAY AWAY” shouted the old man, his grandson Morty shouts his concern through the door. 

“Rick are you okay?!” Morty tries to open the door but only to find it lock. He bangs on the door continuously hoping his grandfather will quickly open the door. 

“H-hang on Rick! I’m going to get some help!” He says as he runs downstairs.

Rick inside his bedroom thrashes himself against the bed, twisting and rolling against the bed sheets. His ragged breath, his pulsating heart beat getting faster and faster with each minute. He’s trying to wake himself from his nightmare but couldn’t escape of what was holding him. 

Or more likely WHO was holding him.


	3. Human

“Y-You fucking piece of shit! Let me out of here!!” 

BANG 

BANG 

BANG

Sounds of the metal steel walls ring as Rick Sanchez pounds his fist against it. His nostrils curl as he madly snorts out air, huffing and puffing like a caged animal. 

He was wearing a blue sleeved shirt and his brown pants. Clothes that was once were consistent in his clothing routine. 

Growling with madness he realized that he was something that he always hated. Who ever had put him in this situation took everything away from him.

 

They took his weapons

 

They took his portal gun

 

They restricted his body from anything that was mechanical 

 

And they removed everything that he generously put in his body to survive in any situation.

 

He was 

 

Disgustingly 

 

 

 

A

 

 

 

 

human


End file.
